As various smart apparatuses such as a smart phone or smart pad are provided to the user, internet traffic in a wired or wireless network is increased so that a network maintenance cost of a communication service provider is sharply increased. One of causes of a sudden increase of the internet traffic is induced by a specific content such as a video and thus the content service provider and a communication service provider provide a content delivery network CDN.
The content delivery network distributes the same content to all content servers and a user receives a necessary content from a nearest content server. The content delivery network according to the related art requires a process of synchronizing a content distribution server and a content server and a request routing process for selecting a content server which provides a content requested by the user. Such content synchronizing process and request routing process are internet traffic separated from the content delivery and thus undesirably becomes a burden of the network as the content type to be delivered and a requested content are increased. In order to solve the above problem, a content information based network such as a CCN (content centric network) has been studied but problems such as a compatibility with an IP network, a content information system, and a limitation in a routing table size using the content information still remain.
Korean Patent No. 715,143 discloses the related art of the present invention. However, the related art suggests only file splitting, merging, and reproducing technologies for streaming control to deliver a large amount of contents but cannot solve a content synchronizing problem in the CDN and a request routing problem for finding the content position. Further, the IP network interworking problem which is pointed out as a problem in the CCN cannot be solved.